


Study Break

by Clear_Rivers213



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Rivers213/pseuds/Clear_Rivers213
Summary: Beau has a trigonometry test to study for, Edward thinks Beau deserves a little break. Things escalate quickly with Charlie out of the house.





	

“Edward, I’d really appreciate it if you could stop that,” Beau Swan said to the vampire boy laying next to him on his bed. Edward just smirked.  
“You’ve been at this for nearly an hour, love, don’t you think you deserve a break?” Edward said as he continued to run his fingers through Beau’s hair. Beau just sighed.  
“Even if I wanted to take a break, I can’t. I have to get all this before tomorrow.”  
“Cramming it all in isn’t going to help very much.”  
Beau turned from his textbook to look at him, he knew Edward was right. By trying to cram everything into his head the night before, he’d most likely end up forgetting most of it because he’d gone over too much too quickly.  
“Five minutes,” Beau relented. Edward gave him a crooked smile, which Beau had come to love. Beau leaned back into Edward, before laying comfortably on his stone cold chest. Even with a shirt on, Beau could still feel how cold Edward’s chest was, he shivered a little. Edward had his arms around Beau in no time.  
Beau wished he could just stay like this forever.  
“What’re you thinking about love?” Edward asked, looking down at the boy.  
“Nothing really, just wish we could always be like this,” Beau said quietly. Edward chuckled a little.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Edward.”  
“It really is nothing Beau, just how human you are.”  
“Is that good or bad?”  
“Good. I like how utterly human you are.” Beau just shook his head, he’d never understand Edward’s sense of humor. He snuggled closer to Edward, burying his face in his chest and inhaling deeply. He’d never get tired of being with Edward.  
After a few more minutes, Beau sat up again, reaching for his textbook. Edward pulled him back to his chest, surprising him.  
“Edward, what’s wrong?” Beau asked, getting concerned quickly.  
“C’mon Beau, only five minutes? You deserve more of a break than that,” Edward said.  
“I really need to study Edward, not all of us have had hundreds of years to master the art of trigonometric ratios,” Beau said.  
“You need an actual break Beau.”  
“I need to study for my exam tomorrow.”  
Edward, knowing Beau would continue being stubborn, leaned in and placed his lips on his. Beau was surprised at first, but quickly kissed back, wrapping his arms around Edward’s neck. Edward pulled away, much too soon for Beau’s liking.  
“Still feel like studying?” Edward asked, smiling that familiar crooked smile. Beau shook his head no.  
“I guess it couldn’t hurt to stop for a bit,” Beau said, his face turning pink. Edward placed a hand on Beau’s right cheek, running his thumb across his jaw. Beau closed his eyes and sighed contently. Edward’s lips found Beau’s once again, Beau was ready this time. Edward placed his hands on Beau’s waist as the kiss deepened, Beau kept his arms wrapped around Edward’s neck. Edward began to kiss Beau with more passion than he’d usually allow, something that Beau had noticed but not necessarily minded.  
The two were brought out of their reverie by a loud THUD!  
Beau jumped back from Edward, getting scared by the noise. Edward looked from the bed and saw the open trigonometry book, that had been long forgotten by Beau. Edward then turned his head to see Beau, who was still panting heavily. The two had gotten so caught up in their make out session, Edward forgot Beau needed air to live. When Beau’s breathing had returned to normal, the two picked up right where they left off. Edward was laying flat on the bed now, Beau was on top of him. Edward’s hands slowly and expertly went up Beau’s shirt, Beau shivered at the contact. Edward’s hands roamed Beau’s chest while he continued to kiss him. Beau broke away from the kiss to let out a small moan. Edward removed his hands from inside Beau’s shirt, bringing them back to cup Beau’s face.  
“Edward...,” Beau said in a breathy voice. Edward stared into the beautiful blue eyes of his human lover, smiling, before kissing him once more. This kiss was filled with something different though, it was a lot sloppier than the others. It was filled with lust and the desire for something more, something, Edward knew, they both wanted in this moment.  
Edward couldn’t help but buck his hips up into Beau’s, causing the other boy to moan. Beau was quite surprised by the sudden movement. He broke away from the kiss and looked at Edward.  
“Edward... W-What if Charlie comes back?” Beau said, although he knew exactly how this would end. He was surprised at how hard Edward was, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t as well. He definitely wanted this. But he was afraid Charlie might walk in on them, and he would not be too happy about seeing Beau and Edward in that position. Beau was sure Charlie’d have a heart attack, and if he didn’t die from that, then he’d forbid him from seeing Edward. Knowing Charlie, he’d think Edward pressured him into it and took advantage of him.  
“He’s at Billy’s, he’s not gonna be back for awhile,” Edward said. Beau nodded. Surely Edward wouldn’t agree to this unless he was sure Charlie wouldn’t be a problem for them. Right?  
Edward kissed Beau once again, flipping their positions now so that Beau was underneath him and he was on top. He quickly took off Beau’s shirt and threw it somewhere in the room, taking off his own and doing the same. Edward then began kissing down Beau’s jawline, to his neck, sucking and biting the skin, earning several moans from Beau. Beau tangled his hands in Edward’s hair as Edward continued to assault his neck. Edward then moved down to Beau’s chest, leaving feather light kisses, before moving back up to kiss Beau on the lips.  
It was a slow, soft kiss. Beau took the chance to run his hands over Edward’s cold chest, before moving down to his pants.  
Edward didn’t bother to stop him.  
Beau took off Edward’s belt, throwing it on the floor, before coming to the button of his jeans. He popped it off quickly, but stopped when he made it to Edward’s zipper.  
“It’s okay, Beau,” Edward assured him. Beau was hesitant at first, but then slowly started unzipping Edward’s jeans. Beau was met with the rather large tent in Edward’s boxers, he felt the heat return to his face.  
Edward kicked off his jeans and threw them aside. Beau continued to stare at the tent in Edward’s boxers, before slowly pulling them down Edward’s hips. Edward stayed silent as Beau released his clothed erection, Beau couldn’t help the thought that came to his mind next.  
‘God, he’s huge!’  
Edward smirked a little at his reaction.  
Beau slowly inched closer and closer to Edward’s dick, until he was close enough to put it in his mouth. He licked from the base to the tip, Edward exhaled sharply as Beau’s tongue ran across the slit. Beau, taking that as a good sign, repeated the motion, causing Edward to moan. After a few minutes, Beau began to get more comfortable with this, and slowly started taking Edward’s dick into his mouth. After getting in as much as he could, he started to bob his head back and forth. Edward placed a hand on the back of Beau’s head, closing his eyes, lost in pleasure.  
It took all his willpower not to buck into Beau’s mouth.  
After about ten minutes, Edward pulled his dick out of Beau’s mouth, surprising him. Beau looked up at him, a little hurt.  
“D-Did I do something wrong?” he asked.  
“Not at all, love. It’s just, I think it’s time I pleasured you,” Edward said. He then pressed a hand against Beau’s erection, causing the boy to moan loudly. Edward quickly took off Beau’s pants and boxers, faster than Beau had expected, leaving them both completely naked now.  
Edward spread Beau’s legs, putting his face in between them. He smirked at how red Beau’s face became.  
“I’d like to try something with you, to prepare you,” Edward said.  
“What is it?” Beau asked, curious now. Edward just smiled.  
“You’ll see.”  
Edward started jerking off Beau, who started moaning even louder. Edward’s face inched closer to Beau’s tight, pink hole. Edward slowly licked it, Beau’s whole body shivered in response, he let out the loudest moan Edward had ever heard. He could tell Beau liked it. Edward continued to rim Beau, while still managing to jerk him off. Beau was a moaning mess on the bed, he didn’t care how loud he was being.  
“E-E-Edward, I-I’m gon-” Beau started, but stopped mid sentence as he came hard on his chest, letting out another string of moans. He panted heavily as he came down from his orgasm.  
Edward couldn’t help the small chuckle that came out.  
“What?” Beau asked when his breathing returned to normal.  
“So utterly human, my beautiful Beau,” Edward said. Beau’s face turned a light pink.  
“I think you’re ready,” Edward went on. “If I hurt you, tell me, and we’ll stop. I want you to feel pleasure, but not if you’re not ready. So, before we do this, are you sure you want to do this?” Beau nodded.  
“Positive.”  
“Lie back.”  
Beau did as Edward told him.  
“And remember, try to relax, this may hurt a little at first,” Edward said.  
Beau tried to relax as much as he could as Edward lined himself up with Beau’s entrance. Edward slowly started inserting himself inside of Beau, Beau let out a groan of pain. Edward stopped to look at him, concerned.  
“Beau, do you want to stop?” Edward asked quickly. Beau shook his head no.  
“I-I-I just h-have to get used to it.” Beau managed to get out. Edward waited until Beau was comfortable with the feeling.  
“You can g-go now,” Beau said. Edward continued to enter him slowly, stopping every time Beau cried out in pain before getting used to the feeling once again. Eventually, Edward’s length was fully inside of him. It took Beau some time to get used to how big Edward was, but when he finally did, the pain soon turned to pleasure.  
“You can move now.”  
Edward simply nodded and slowly started thrusting in and out of Beau, the two started moaning.  
“So tight,” Edward murmured. Edward’s thrusts soon became faster, causing Beau to moan a lot more than before. Edward continued to go faster, managing to hit a bundle of nerves inside of Beau that caused him to scream loudly in pleasure.  
“Edward! There! Do that again!” Beau cried out.  
Edward had found his prostate.  
Edward began thrusting into him roughly, hitting the spot dead on each time, causing Beau to moan loudly. It turned him on even more to hear Beau make those noises because of him, to hear him scream his name in pleasure.  
Edward felt Beau’s ass tighten around his dick, he could tell Beau was about to cum. A few seconds later, Beau let out another loud moan as more thick white ropes covered his chest. The feeling of Beau’s ass tightening around his dick was enough to send Edward over the edge, he let out a loud moan as he came inside of him. He then fell on top of Beau, the two panting heavily.  
Edward pulled out of Beau and laid next to him, waiting once again for Beau to catch his breath.  
“That. Was. Amazing,” Beau panted out. Edward just smiled at him.  
“We should get cleaned up,” Edward said, going out of the room and returning quickly with a towel. He wiped Beau’s chest clean, as well as his own, which was also stained with Beau’s cum. He then put sweatpants and clean boxers on Beau, before putting his own clothes back on.  
“So much for that test tomorrow,” Beau said, Edward laughed as he made his way back to the bed.  
“I could always get you out of taking it,” Edward said as he kissed Beau’s forehead. Beau snuggled into his chest once again, Edward wrapping his arms around him.  
“I love you, Edward,” Beau said, yawning.  
“I love you more, Beau,” Edward said. Beau usually would’ve argued, but was too tired.  
“My stupid lamb.”  
“My sick, masochistic lion.”  
And then Beau was asleep. Edward smiled as he ran his fingers through Beau’s hair once again.  
“My Beau.”


End file.
